


Worlds Combined

by indemigodswetrust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemigodswetrust/pseuds/indemigodswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all Apparate to the wrong place in the United States--after the Battle of Hogwarts--and stumble upon a strawberry farm, and the difference it makes is incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Combined

"This is the worst idea you've had in a long time, Hermione," Ron Weasley proclaimed for the umpteenth time so far. As Hermione Granger began to argue back, Harry Potter wanted to tell his best friends to shut up--this was going to be the fifth time they argued.

"Will you two just give it a rest?" Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's younger sister, said. "You're driving me up the wall."

"What wall?" Ron demanded. "Because last time I checked--oh yeah! We're in the middle of the woods! In NEW YORK--as in, the UNITED STATES!"

"Oh shut up, will you?" Hermione sighed. "I've got no energy left. Look, I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know American culture, and to come visit the school here. I'm sorry we got us lost, okay?"

"Too bad we can't just apparate," Harry said glumly. "We should've tried it sooner, we're too tired now. We'll get Splinched."

And they did look bad, Harry realized. He was wearing some loose jeans and a blue tee, and he didn't need to check in a mirror to know that his clothes and jet black hair stuck to his skin with sweat and that his emerald eyes looked tired.

But everyone else looked the same--Ginny with her purple Weird Sisters tee and shorts and sweaty flaming red hair, Ron with a black shirt and jeans and hair to match Ginny's, and Hermione with her sky blue v-neck and knee-long shorts and bushy brown hair. They all looked grimy and exhausted.

They were lost somewhere in the middle of the woods in Long Island, New York, in America. They'd accidentally apparated to the wrong spot, and now they couldn't do anything about it. They trudged on their path beside a country lane, which they hopped would take them back to civilization.

"Look, all I'm saying is--" started Ron again when Harry cut him off with a "Shh!"

"Don't shush me--" Ron tried again angrily, but this time he was silenced by the whole group.

Somewhere up ahead, there were the sounds of people--actual people. They all sounded to be about their age, all teens, and they were laughing and joking.

"Hear that?" Asked Ginny, grinning. "Maybe we're not lost after all..."

They all crept forward carefully--after the first eighteen years of Harry's life, he knew never to be too trusting.

Finally, the group encountered the source of the noise--it looked to be a strawberry farm. They all relaxed and smiled. "It's just some Muggles, probably." Ron said, and they all assented except Hermione.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "There's something magical here..."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," they all protested.

"Oh, all right, but don't blame me when we find some dark wizard in there," she huffed.

They all stood at what seemed to be the border of the farm, a large tree that towered over them. They had started to sense the magic too--he could tell. Just as he was about to say 'Hey, maybe it isn't a good idea to go in to some magical farm,' Ginny said, "Well, here goes," and stepped through to the other side.

They could still see her as she yelped and backed away from the other side, rejoining them and gripping on to Harry's arm as Ginny stared at the farm in big eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked frantically.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Did my last Bat Bogey hex leave you blind? Look at the farm!" She yelled.

She seemed to be the only panicked one as they all stared at the sunny farm, with its ripe strawberries prickling their noses.

"Er, Gin? It's--just a normal farm," Harry said cautiously.

"Then you go in!" She said defensively as she stood up.

"Well, okay..." Hermione trailed off, and all at the same time, the trio stepped forward.

Ron choked, Hermione yelped, and Harry cried out in surprise as they all saw what Ginny was seeing--it seemed as you stepped in to the boundaries of the farm, it transformed.

It was no longer a farm--well, the strawberries were there, but so were dozens of archery ranges and mountain climbing walls and other types of training places. There were teenagers mingling and shooting and climbing, all of them not noticing the four of them.

They heard a noise behind them, and they saw a small girl--about ten, probably--emerge from the woods...except she seemed to be the woods. She'd transfigured herself to look like a tree, and she'd seemingly transfigured back, without the help of anyone--not even a wand.

She yelled as loudly as she could, "MORTALS! MORTALS!" and everyone looked over, including a centaur that seemed to be in charge.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"Muggles--but why are they mingling with magical creatures? And why did they call us mortals?" Hermione wondered, as the centaur galloped over.

The centaur said nothing, just looked them all up and down. They all stood stock-still, not knowing if he was friend or foe.

And then, so suddenly that the four drew their wands, the centaur bowed. "Finally, they have come!" He announced, smiling, as all of the other campers gathered around. "The chosen ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I'm so horrible, I'm writing another fic, and I shouldn't. But re-reading the Harry Potter series always makes me fic-writing trash :'')
> 
> Please do your thing or like Kudos this or whatever (I'm new whoops)! Thank u for reading omg ily


End file.
